And Then Everything Changed
by GerItaMustBeCannonItIsProphecy
Summary: It was just a normal day for the four friends. That is, until, characters from their favorite anime came to live and visit them. Friendships will be tested and couples will be created. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kiddies! Here's a new story for ya! Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! Enjoy, Desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Third- Person POV**

The sun was just rising at dawn and the sky was filled with colors of pink, purple and orange. Denise had not been able to sleep that night, so she watched the sky through her window. She had a weird feeling in her gut, like something was going to happen today that would change the lives of her and her roommates; Alisha, Lanie, and Michaela (Mikey for short) (And yes, they lived in their own house. Their parents said it was ok). Denise decided to just brush it off as anxiety over going back to school that. (You see, they were all in high school, Denise and Lanie in 11th and Alisha and Mikey in 12th.) Denise sat awake for a while longer until became bored with the sky and went to the other rooms to wake up her roommates.

**Denise's POV**

The sky became really boring at around 12:30 am, so I went to wake up everyone else. First up, Mikey. Why? Because she was the closest. I quietly shuffled over to her room and opened the door. Mikey was sound asleep when I came in. She didn't snore, like other people I know *cough* Lanie *cough*. She was sprawled out over her bed with the covers thrown on the floor. _I guess she was hot last night, _I though. Her room was pained a light blue and was decorated with posters of all the different anime's she watched. (We all are your simple otakus and we all watch anime and read manga. Our favorites were Hetalia and Vampire Knight.) Mikey's most prized possession was her Switzerland pillow. She loved that thing and slept with it every night. I didn't blame her for having it because I had a prized possession too; My Canada blanket.

I walked over to her bed and smiled an evil smile. I leaned down to her ear and took in a big breath. Then I screamed in her ear," MIKEY WAKE UP! VASH IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" She shot straight up with a confused expression. "What?! Where is he?" she asked. "Haha! Your face… PRICELESS!" I howled with laughter at the sight of her face. "Dude, not cool," Mikey said. "Oh, it was cool," I said. "What time is it anyway," asked Mikey. "Last time I checked… 12:45 am," I replied. "Well, now that I'm awake, I probably won't be able to go back to bed. You go wake up Lanie and Alisha while I make breakfast," said Mikey as she walked out of the room in her pajamas.

I walked out of Mikey's room and wandered over to Alisha's room. Her room was painted black and was decorated with zombie pictures and posters of anime. Alisha was lying on her side with the covers half on the floor , half on her. Alisha, like the other three girls, had a most prized possession: her Spain computer. It was her baby. I decided not to be mean and just be simple about waking her up. I walked up to Alisha's bed and pulled off all the covers. Then I said, "Get up Alisha! It's time to wake up!" Alisha opened her eyes and simply said, "K." Then she stood up and made her bed. One thing I never understood was why she, mikey and I woke up so easily. I mean really, you would expect us to be like Lanie and be hard to wake up but nope. I shrugged. "Mikey's in the kitchen making breakfast," I said. Alisha just gave a curt nod and walked to the kitchen.

Now came the last part: waking up Lanie. I strolled over to Lanie's room and walked in. Lanie's room was painted a dark purple with hints of pink. Her room was filled with posters of anime like the rest of us. Lanie's most prized possession was her Greece plushie. She loved it. Waking Lanie up was going to be a challenge because she was a heavy sleeper and was super moody when she was woken up by people. I cautiously walked over to her bed and looked at her and tried to figure out the best way to wake her up. After some consideration, I just shook her lightly. At first, she did nothing. A few seconds later, she cracked open one eye. She looked at me and then shut her eye and snuggled into the bed. _Alright then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way,_ I thought. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Mikey made pancakes." Lanie literally jumped out of bed, knocking me to the ground. She helped me up, looked me dead in the eye and said, "Denise, you should never lie to me about such sacred things, poppet." I smiled and said, "I'm sorry." She just sighed and the smiled back. "It's cool bro," she said. "Mikey's making breakfast," I said. "Pancakes," she asked. "I don't know, we'll have to see," I replied.

Lanie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Mikey was busy cooking what looked to be eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. She turned around and smiled at us. "Moring sunshine," she said to Lanie. "Back at ya," Lanie replied, smiling. Alisha was sitting at the table half asleep, waiting for food. I laughed at Alisha and joined her at the table. "Moring, again," I said. "Moring *yawn* little one," she replied. "And how did you sleep?" "I slept ok," I lied. "Good to hear," Alisha said. She yawned again. "Can you believe school's starting again tomorrow," Mikey asked. "Winter break goes by WAY to fast." "True that," said Lanie. "Well, one thing I'm looking forward to, is the end," said Alisha. "Oh yeah, you and Mikey are seniors, huh," I said. "Yup, soon, it'll just be you and me," Lanie said. "I know, it'll be so weird not having you two around to mess with," Alisha said. We all laughed. Lanie started to help Mikey with breakfast while Alisha and I had a conversation about potatoes and Germany.

Mikey came over and gave me my plate while Lanie gave Alisha hers. "Oh, by the way, Lanie, I made you pancakes," said Mikey. Lanie's eyes lit up and she said happily, "Oh, you know me so well! I lerv you!" "Haha! I lerv you too," said Mikey as Lanie glomped her. Alisha and I laughed as we watched. Our mornings were usually like this; Mikey making breakfast, me waking everyone up, Alisha. _Oh you guys, _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kiddies! Here's another chapter to the story! Enjoy, Desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Lanie's POV**

Today was the day I was dreading; the first day back at school from Winter Break. Here in Arizona, Winter Break was two weeks long and everyone hated going back. Unfortunately, we had to. I lay in my bed and curled up in the blankets. I woke up earlier than usual and I was wide awake but didn't want to move, I was too lazy. Like usual, Denise was the first one up and was waking everyone up. I could hear her walking into each bedroom and wake everyone up. She had small conversations with everyone, but I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the walls. I heard Mikey go to the kitchen and Alisha get up and head down there too. Finally, Denise came into my room and shook me. I decided to trick her and just laid there with my eyes closed. She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned down to my ear. I could feel her breath and it gave me goose bumps. This happened every morning. Then, she whispered in my ear, "Mikey made pancakes," and I immediately woke up smiling.

I absolutely LOVE pancakes and Denise knew that. So to wake me up, she simply told me that Mikey made me pancakes and I was up. Of course, Mikey always makes me pancakes, so I know Denise isn't lying. "Mmmhhh pancakes," I said as I grabbed Denise's hand and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen. "Lanie, what am I going to do with you, child," Denise said mockingly. "You sound just like my mother ya know," I replied. She just smirked as we walked, half-asleep. As usual, Mikey and Alisha were already there: Mikey, making delicious breakfast, and Alisha, looking as though she was about to keel over. Mikey turned around to face Denise and I. "Good morning ladies," she said cheerfully. "Good morning," I replied. Denise walked over to Mikey and helped her cook while I sat with Alisha at the table. "Morning *yawn* child," Alisha said as she smiled. "Morning poppet," I said as I smiled back. Denise gave Alisha her plate of waffles and Mikey gave me my plate of fluffy pancakes smothered in maple syrup, imported from Canada. "Thanks Mikey," I said as I dug into my pancakes. "Anytime," Mikey said as she sat down as well.

**Setting: Later that day at Autum High**

**Still Lanie's POV**

It was 5th period and I couldn't wait to get out of there! Luckily, Denise is in my 5th period class, Math, so I could bear it. One more class and I was home free! As weird as it is, Mikey and Alisha plus Denise were in my 6th period class, study hall. Anyway, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of Mr. Michales' lecture on the history of triangles. I met Denise outside the door and we walked to 6th period. "Can you believe that guy," I asked. "I know! The history of triangles," Denise complained. "It was so boring, I thought I was going to die," I said. "Well if you did, I wouldn't blame you," Denise replied. I laughed. "So did you see the new Hetalia movie," I asked. "Yup! It was the weirdest thing yet," she exclaimed. We continued talking about the movie until we made it to 6th period. Mikey and Alisha waited outside the door for us, and the four of us walked into the classroom and sat down just as the bell rang.

**~Magical time-skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~**

The four of us were at home and were watching the new Hetalia movie: Paint It White! Apparently Mikey and Alisha hadn't seen it and Denise and I were appalled at the thought. So here we were, sitting in the living room watching the movie. Denise had fallen asleep half-way through, but Mikey, Alisha, and I were totally absorbed in it. The movie ended and Mikey looked at the clock. "Damn, 11:30," she said. "Yeah, damn. *yawn* We should get to bed," said Alisha. "Denise is asleep," I said. Alisha suddenly had an evil smirk. She went into Denise's room and grabbed her Canada blanket. When she came back, she waved it over Denise's face. "Wake-y wake-y, little Denise, or the blanket is mine," Alisha said. Denise was up within a matter of seconds. "Don't. Touch. My. Blanket," she spat while she took it from Alisha. Mikey tried to calm her down while Alisha and I burst into laughter. After that, we all went to bed. When Mikey and Denise were safely in their rooms, Alisha snuck into my room with a bunch of yaoi doushiji's and we sat there having nosebleeds for a good two hours before Mikey came in and took them away. Probably wanted them for herself. Luckily, I had more in my closet. "I swear, the two of us are like Hungary and Japan," Alisha said, smirking. "I'm Japan," I said, snickering. Alisha and I didn't sleep that night, but we didn't care. _Best night ever, _I thought as Alisha and I read the lovely works of art that were before us with a flashlight under out blanket-fort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello poppets! I have written a new chapter and I hope you enjoy, desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: The girls' apartment on Saturday**

**Mikey's POV**

_I was walking through a field of beautiful pink, yellow, and blue flowers. The grass was green and there was a stream filled with crystal clear water. I looked into the stream and saw little pebbles float down the stream along with some clumps of sand. The air was crisp and clean and the sky was a breath-taking shade of blue. The sun was shining and I could even see a rainbow. It was so pretty! I was wearing my favorite pajamas; a white tank top with the words "They think I'm sexy because I'm British" in pink and my pink sleep shorts with pandas._

_Out in the distance, I could see the outline of a person standing and staring at the sky. I walked closer to the figure and as I got closer, I could tell more and more features of this person; when I was no more than two feet from the figure, it turned toward me, revealing that this figure was a person, a man. He was about 2 inches taller than me with blonde hair. His eyes were a lovely shade of green, and even more interesting; his eyebrows looked like two caterpillars lived on his face. The man looked at me for a moment and suddenly smiled. "Ello love, my name is Arthur," he said. His British accent was so mesmerizing! He held his hand out to me and I took it. "H-Hello, my name is Michaela, but most people call me Mikey," I said. He smiled, "That's a lovely name for a lovely lady," he said as he kissed my hand. I blushed. "Thank you," I said. "Your shirt is true," he said, raising an eyebrow. I blushed again, "Ha, thanks."_

Then I woke up. _Dammit, _I thought, _just when things were getting interesting_. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. 7 am. I sighed. I pulled the covers from the floor onto the bed. I had a queen-sized bed, as did the others. My sheets were a mid-night blue color and my comforter was a oversized blanket with England's face on it. I snuggled into my covers and smiled as I laid my head against my Switzerland pillow. Switz is my FAVORITE Hetalia character and the pillow was my most prized possession. I also had a thing for England and had the England comforter. I laid there for a good five minutes before I pulled myself out of bed and downstairs. I was careful not wake the others up as I walked down the creaky stairs. I walked into the kitchen and made some eggs and bacon. The others wouldn't be up for a little while so I didn't make more than enough for me. I was debating on making Lanie her pancakes now, but the realized that she wouldn't be up until at least 10 am and they would be cold by then, so I decided not to.

After breakfast, I walked over to the pantry. I looked up and down the shelves. "We have no maple syrup," I said. "Might as well go to the store and get some. I have to go grocery shopping anyway." I went back upstairs and got dressed. Then, I came back downstairs, wrote a note in case someone woke up before I got back, grabbed my wallet, the shopping list and the car keys, and walked out the door. I started my awesome truck and pulled away.

**~Fabulous time-skip brought to you by Poland~**

I put the milk into the cart and walked to the next isle over, where the last item I needed, was located. I needed Maple Syrup specially made in Canada. Lanie would accept no other kind of syrup for her pancakes and I seriously didn't want to get yelled at. I found the syrup and walked to the check-out. Before I could get there, I was stopped, by not one, but four men looking to be in their twenties. One had blonde hair, with a curl sticking out in the front, glasses, and violet eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie with a Maple leaf on the front with some jeans. He was also holding a polar bear. Another guy was a brunette with green eyes, tanned skin, and a smile plastered on his face. He wore a red shirt with a soccer ball (football) on it with plain jeans. Another had pale skin, red eyes, and silver hair. He had a smirk upon his lips and a little yellow bird sitting atop his head. He was wearing a white shirt with the Prussian flag on it and a pair of black skinny jeans with army boots. The fourth man had blonde hair, green eyes, big, bushy eyebrows, and was sort of pale. He was wearing a light blue sweater vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and beige slacks with a belt. _These guys look so familiar, _I thought. "E-Excuse me, what isle is the Maple syrup in," the blonde with glasses asked in a whispered tone. "The syrup is in the last isle, on the left," I said. "Be dure to get the Canadian Maple syrup, it's the best!" I smiled at him. "Oh, thank you," the man said. "Anytime, my name is Mikey, who are you guys," I asked. Somehow we ended up in a casual conversation that lasted for at least an hour. I looked at my watch and it said 8:30. "Holy Mother Russia, it's late," I said.

**~Powerful time-skip brought to you by America~**

I somehow ended up with the four guys in my car, violet eyes is Mattheiu, Mr. Eyebrows' name is Arthur, Albino-man is Gilbert, and Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky is Antonio, Tony for short. They were hear visiting Mattheiu's brother and we lost. They had nowhere to stay so, being the kind person that I am, offered them my house. My roommates will probably kill me, although I could persuade them. By the time we actually left the store, it was 8:45, so I decided to take us for some food at Panda Express. We left there around 9:30. It takes about 10 minutes to get back to the house, so when we got home, it was almost 10 am.

I parked in the drive way and went into the house. I saw Denise sitting at the table. She looked really super tired, like as tired as Alisha. I saw her brewing coffee and knew why. She hadn't had her coffee yet. "Morning, kitten," I said with a smile. She looked at me and grunted. She got up and poured a cup of coffee and was about to take a drink when she noticed the men behind me. "Uh, Mikey.." "Yeah," I said. "Who are they," She asked. I panicked. "Oh well you see, I met these guys at the store this morning. Their names are Mattheiu, Gilbert, Antoino, and Arthur and they have nowhere to stay and I was wondering if they could stay with us," I said. "Mikey, chill. I haven't had a drink of my coffee and I need it. I'm too tired to deal with this right now. Can you just make me some breakfast please," she said. "Sure. You guys want anything," I asked. They all shook their heads. I told them to sit down at the table with Denise, and they did as I began making breakfast. It was about 10:15 when Alisha came downstairs. She didn't look very tired, but you could tell she had just woken up because of her hair. "Sup guys," she said with a smile. "Morning bro," I replied smiling. "Good morning child," she said to Denise. "Hey," was all Denise said. "Who are they," Alisha said confused. "Hello ma'am. My name is Arthur and these are my friends Gilbert, Mattheiu and Antonio," said Arthur. "Hello," Alisha said. Everyone said a polite hello. Now all that's left is to introduce them to Lanie and then have a meeting. But until then, all I could do is create small talk between the seven of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello poppets! Here is yet another chapter that I hope you enjoy, desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Mikey's POV**

I finished making Denise and Alisha eggs, bacon and hash browns and set their plates down for them. I looked at our guests and finally realized that they look like Prussia, Spain, England, and Canada form Hetalia. _How did I not notice, _I thought, but shrugged the thought away. I then began to make Lanie's pancakes. It was 10:30 when Lanie finally woke up and came downstairs. You could tell that she had just woken up because her voice was gravely sounding, she shuffled slowly, and her hair was a mess. She saw the kitchen full of people and offered a sheepish smile. "Morning Lanie," said Denise. "Morning child," said Alisha. "Well, good morning kid," I said to her. "Are you having a party without me," Lanie said, still smiling. "No, but I made you pancakes," I said. Her eyes perked up and she moved a little faster to retrieve them from me. "Do we have syrup," she asked as she sat down at the table. "Yeah, hold on," I said as I grabbed the syrup out of the pantry. "Danke," she said. "Mikey's pancakes combined with Canadian Maple syrup is the greatest." She smiled, while Mattheiu blushed, and began to devour her four fluffy pancakes. "So, who are the four random guys at the table," Lanie asked. "Well, I am ze awesome Gilbert! Zese are my friends Mattheiu, Arthur and Antonino, or Toni," Gilbert explained with a smirk. "Oh, I see. Very nice to meet you all," she said, smiling. Lanie finished her pancakes and I looked at my friends curiously. "So guys, do you think they could stay with us for a while," I asked. "I don't mind," said Alisha, snickering. "If Alisha's cool with it, I am too," Lanie said, also snickering. "I guess so," Denise said. "One thing, where are they gonna sleep?" I hadn't thought about that! I looked at the people at the table. Lanie and Alisha were looking at each other and smirking quite evilly. "They could always sleep with us," Alisha said. "Yeah, one guy per room," Lanie said. Denise disgusted at first, but then smirked as well while looking directly at Mattheiu, causing him to blush. "I don't think it would be such a bad idea," she said. "Oh my gosh, you guys," I said, chuckling. "Would you guys be ok with that," Alisha asked. They guys looked at each other. "Yes, I believe we would," Toni said. "Great! But who'll sleep with who," Lanie said. "Ze awesome me vants to sleep vith you, frau," Gilbert said, looking at Lanie. "Whatever," she said. "Would it be alright if I roomed with you, Alisha," asked Toni. "Oh, you know it," she replied. "Mattheiu, would you like to bunk with me," Denise asked. "S-Sure," he replied while blushing. "I guess that means you're with me Arthur," I said. He smiled, "Oh, I don't mind." And with that, the rooms were decided.

**Alisha's POV**

So this morning, a bunch of guys came to live with us and everyone was okay with it. Especially, Lanie and I. "Lanie," I whispered. "Come here." She just nodded and walked over. "What's up," she asked. "You know our 'stash' in our rooms," I asked. "Yeah, what ab- Oh my Gilbird. We have to hide those, huh," she said. "Yup, but why don't we have a little 'talk' on the couch," I said. "Ok, whatever," she said. We walked to the couch and sat down. I looked her dead in the eye. "Now Lanie, while Gilbert stays in your room, you need to be very careful around him," I said. She didn't seem to get what I was saying at first but then she said, "I don't need to have the sex talk with you, ok," she said. I sighed. "I know you don't, but him, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about," I said pointing to Gilbert. "I promise nothing will happen, so chill," she said. I laughed. "Ok, just checking. Any who, now we have the more pressing matter of yaoi to think about," I said. She just smiled at me and nodded for me to continue. "Well, the doushijis need to be hidden away but we need to have cameras on us at ALL times," I said. "If we don't, we'll miss some action," she said. We ended up in like a 15 minute conversation on yaoi couples and other things.

Later, Lanie and I went up to our rooms and took our 'stashes' out of the closets. We went into my room and carefully lifted up a floorboard. Under this floorboard was a little hiding place where we hid our dirtiest yaoi doushijis. We shoved all of them in and sealed it shut, so later on, we could read them. Then, they quickly went through their rooms and changed their bedding into something not Hetalia and hid some of their Hetalia posters. Luckily, we got rid of them all before giving the tour. "Alisha! Will you and Lanie show the guys around the house," Mikey yelled. "Sure," I replied. Lanie and I walked downstairs and met the guys in the kitchen. "Okay gentlemen, we will now be taking the grand tour of Otaku Manor," I said. "Ota- what," Arthur asked. "Never mind, let's just begin," Lanie said.

Downstairs, we showed them the living room, the laundry room, the garage, and the downstairs bathroom. Upstairs, we showed them our rooms and the four upstairs bathrooms. Each of us is supposed to share a bathroom with our roomie. After the tour, we all settled in for the night. All of us went to the living room. Mikey and Matheiu read a book; Lanie, Denise, Gilbert and I were playing Call of Duty: Zombies while Toni and Arthur watched. It was almost 11:30 pm when we called it a day. Everyone went to their bedroom. The guys had brought suitcases with them, so their stuff was in the room they were sleeping in.

**Third- Person POV**

In Denise's room, which was orange with hints of red, Denise and Mattheiu changed into their pajamas. Mattheiu slept in sweat pants and a tank top. Denise wore stretch pants with maple leaves on them and a tank top. In Mikey's room, she and Arthur were also changing. Arthur wore light pink boxer shorts and a white tank top. Mikey just wore a t-shirt that said "Good Cop or Bad Cop?". In Alisha's room, the situation was the same. Toni wore black footy pajamas with tomatoes on them. Alisha wore a black tank top and yellow shorts. Lanie's room was the same. Gilbert wore black boxer shorts and nothing else. Lanie wore a t-shirt that said "Go Big or Go Home". Since everyone had queen-sized beds in their rooms, they just slept in the same bed. After saying good night, everyone fell asleep. (Don't worry, nothing happened. Yet.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are poppets! Another chapter to be read! Enjoy desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: Next morning 8am**

**Denise's POV**

This morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I thought yesterday was just a very wonderful dream, but I turned over to see Mattheiu in bed next me. I laid there next to him, studying his every feature. He was sleeping so peacefully and he looked so precious! His hair was a light shade of blonde with a curl that stuck out in the front of his face. It looked so cute; I just wanted to pull it! (But I didn't.) I looked over his body as well. Sure, he wasn't very muscular, but he did look strong. (And really good with just a tank top on.)He was perf, even though we weren't dating. The more I looked at him, the more I realized he looked like Canada. So, being me, I compared his face to Canada's (Thanks to my Canada blanket). _He looks exactly like Canada, _I thought. _Omygersh! He is Canada!_ You know, all of the guys looked like Hetalia characters. I wonder… Well, I decided not to say anything until I was sure.

I looked over at the clock, which read 8 am. After just lying there for a good 10 minutes, I got up and went on with the morning routine, although this routine was a little different. I didn't even bother to wake everyone else up because I only do that on week days. On weekends, I let them wake up on their own. So, I crept out of bed, making sure not to wake Mattheiu, and carefully walked downstairs to the kitchen. COFFEE TIME BITCHES! When I got to the kitchen, however, almost everyone else was already there; Mikey was making breakfast, Gilbert was helping her, and Spain was sitting at the table with Arthur. "Good morning," I said cheerfully. "Good morning," said Arthur, smiling. "Awesome morning," Gilbert said. "Hola, senorita," said Spain. "Morning child," Mikey said. I walked over to the coffee maker, only to realize we were out of coffee. I started to freak. "Mikey… Mikey we're out of coffee. MIKEY WE'RE OUT OF F*CKING COFFEE," I said in a scared tone. "Calm down Denise," Mikey said, "We have more in the pantry." "Oh," I said. I walked over to the pantry, retrieved to coffee, and proceeded to make the coffee.

After I made my coffee and sat down, I started some small talk. "So Mikey, how'd you sleep last night," I asked. "I slept pretty well, how'd you sleep," she said. "I slept pretty well! What about the rest of you," I asked. "Ze awesome alvays sleeps vell," Gilbert said. "I had a good night's rest, love," Arthur said. "Si! I slept well," Toni happily said. Mikey said something about potatoes and the rest of us got involved in a long discussion about toothpaste. A little while later, Mattheiu woke up and came downstairs. "Good m-morning," he said. He looked at me and his face became a deep red. "Bonjour, mon ami," I replied. He blushed even more at that. "What would you like for breakfast Mattheiu," Mikey asked. "Uh… umm… do you have p-pancakes," he said. "Sure do! Speaking of pancakes," Mikey said. "I got this," I said. "LANIE! GET YOUR POLISH ASS OUT HERE NOW! MIKEY MADE PANCAKES," I yelled. "Thank you Denise," Mikey said.

I heard a door slam and saw Lanie walk out calmly. "Did someone say pancakes," she said sleepily. "Ja, zey are down here," Gilbert said. Lanie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mikey handed her the pancakes and sent her to the table. "You must adore pancakes," Toni said. "I eat them every morning," Lanie replied. "Geez Lanie, you eat those every morning," I said. "E-Every morning," Mattheiu asked. "Every morning," Mikey said. Lanie just smiled and ate. We all laughed. "So, I guess Alisha's the only one still asleep," I said. "I guess so," Arthur said. "Well, I didn't want to wake the Niña," Toni said. Lanie abruptly stood up from the table. "I'll wake her," she said. Then Lanie cackled evilly and went upstairs.

All I heard was silence for a few seconds, then, "HOLY BAT-BALLS ROBIN!" I looked over to the stairs where I saw Alisha with a book and Lanie laughing up a storm. "Vhat did you do, frau," asked Gilbert. "It doesn't matter," Lanie said between laughs. "Not funny bro," Alisha said. "Very funny bro," Lanie said as she sat back down. "Anyways, good morning sunshine," I said. "Good morning child," Alisha said. "Do we have any more coffee," Lanie asked. "Coffee pot," Arthur said. "COFFEE TIME BITCHES," Lanie and I said simultaneously. We high-fived and Lanie poured some coffee into a mug. "So what's for breakfast," Alisha asked. "Well, for Mattheiu and Lanie, pancakes. For the rest of us; eggs, bacon, toast, and sasuage," Mikey said. "Sounds awesome," Alisha said. "NOT AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOME PRU- I MEAN GILBERT," Gilbert exclaimed. "Would you stop yelling, you bloody git," Arthur said irritated. "Vhatever, you are just jealous of ze awesome me," Gilbert said. "You are not as awesome as me," Alisha said. "No, I am more awesome," he replied. "No, I am," Alisha said. "NO! I am more awesome than both of you combined," I said. "All hail the Queen of Awesome, Denise," Lanie yelled, using her fork to point to me. "I can't believe you're siding with her," Alisha said with fake hurt. "Alisha, I love you, but I'm siding with Denise," Lanie said. "To make it up to you, we can go buy some new 'stuff' ok," Lanie offered. "Ok, bby, I forgive you," Alisha said.

After breakfast, Lanie and Alisha went out shopping for 'stuff'. Of course, they took Toni and Gilbert along because they wanted to. "What exactly were they talking about when they said 'stuff'," Arthur asked. "Trust me, you don't want to know," I said. "H-Hey Denise," Mattheiu said. "Qui," I said. "T-Thank you for l-letting me sleep with y-you," he said shyly. "It's no problem, mon ami," I said smiling. This, of course, caused the cutie to blush and hide his face in his hands. Mikey leaned over to me. "You guys would make a cute couple," she said. "S-Shut up," I said as I blushed. "You know I'm right," Mikey said. "Do you think so," I asked. "I know so," she replied. I smiled and laughed. I looked at Matt and we made eye contact. His violet eyes were so beautiful! Then, he looked away blushing and fell off the couch. "Silly," I said as I helped him up; feeling his skin against mine gave me goose bumps. "T-Thank you," he said. "Anytime," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello poppets! Another chapter is here! **

**I would like to thank my friends who helped me with this story!**

**Enjoy desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: The same morning at Wal-Mart**

**Alisha's POV**

So, earlier this morning, Lanie and I argued and she offered to take me out to buy 'stuff' for our stash. 'Stuff' is some awesome yaoi mangas and a couple of yaoi anime. Whenever the two of us fight, this is how we make-up. Yaoi shopping spree. Unfortunately for us, Gilbert and Toni decided to tag along. It's not like me and Lanie were embarrassed about it or anything, in fact, everyone who knows us knows that we love yaoi. Mikey and Denise like it too, they love it, but they tend to not tell people. That doesn't mean that they aren't hardcore yaoi fans, because they are, it's just that they don't tell everyone like me and Lanie. The only reason it was unfortunate for them to come is because usually it's just the two of us, me and Lanie, so it's weird having others with us.

Any who, as soon as we got to Wal-Mart, I was practicaly running to the anime section. That place was like heaven to me. It also helped that Lanie was paying. Usually when we go yaoi shopping spree, we only actually buy one or two mangas and animes. We just stand there reading them in the store most of the time. We'll be there for HOURS at a time. This time shall be no different, no matter how much complaining the guys do. I got to the anime section and stopped to bask in its glory. Lanie walked up beside me and also stared. "You ready for this," she asked. "Hell yeah," I replied. I turned to Gilbert and Toni who were behind us. "Here's the deal," I said. "We'll be here for a while; go wander the store, buy stuff that you need, or screw around. Don't bother us, ok?" They nodded and ran off into the depths of the store.

**~Scary time-skip brought to you by Russia~**

It was about 5:30 when we left. I was so happy we came today! Lanie and I bought a total of 3 yaoi mangas, 1 Vampire Knight manga, and every season of Hetalia on disc! I am so happy right now! Anyway, it took us almost half an hour to find Gil and Toni. They were in the bike section, riding the bikes. "Really guys," I said. "What's wrong," Toni asked. "You can't just ride bikes in the middle of the store," I said. Lanie nodded beside me. "OK, ok," Gil said as he and Toni out the bikes back. "I'm hungry," Lanie said. "Let's get something to eat." I sighed. "Ok Lanie, we'll go get something to eat," I said. "Yay," she said. I turned around and walked away with the other three on my tail. After we checked out, we all piled into Lanie's black suburban, I drove, and went to Humberto's, this awesome Mexican restaurant. I ordered an egg and cheese burrito with ham and bacon, Lanie and Toni ordered two chicken enchiladas, and Gil got a beef tostada. We sat and ate for about an hour and then went home. I walked in the door and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" "Living room," I heard Mikey call. I walked to the living room and saw something adorable; Denise, Arthur, Mikey and Mattheiu were playing Twister. "Nice game guys," I said snickering. "Shut up," Mikey said. On one side of the mat, Mikey's and Arthur's arms were tangled and they were so close. On the other side, Denise's and Mattheiu's legs were tangled and the looked as though they were about to fall over. Of course, me being me, got Lanie and we lightly pushed the two pairs over. Me and Lanie high-fived and hid behind the couch.

I watched the scene unfold and get more awkward as time went on. Mattheiu had landed on his back to the carpet. Denise landed on top of him, holding herself up with her hand above his head. Both of their faces became a deep red. "S-Sorry M-Mattheiu," Denise stuttered. "Mattheiu just stared at Denise. Over with the other two, Arthur caught himself before he fell and stood up. He then proceeded to catch Mikey before she fell the floor. This, however, did not work out so well because when Arthur caught Mikey, he lost his balance, causing them both to tumble to the floor. "Awkward," I said. "You said it," Lanie said. The more I looked at the four of them, the more I realized how cute they were together. "You know Lanie, Mattie and Denise and Mikey and Arthur would make cute babies," I said. "Wouldn't they though," Lanie said smiling. "You know who else would make cute babies," she said. "Who," I asked. "You and Toni," she said giggling. "Oh, shut your face," I said, blushing. "Awww! You know you would too," she said. "Whatever dude," I said as I looked at Toni. _Maybe we would, _I thought.

Toni looked my way at that exact moment and we made eye contact. He smiled at me, showing his white teeth. As I studied him, I realized how good looking he is. Everything about him was perf; his perfectly-tanned skin, his beautiful green eyes, his dark brown hair that defied gravity. He seemed to be studying me too because his eyes flickered up and down me and all over my face. Then he smiled and walked over to me. "Hola, Alisha. How are you," he asked. "I'm good. How are you," I said. "I'm good. Say, would you like to take a walk with me," he asked. "Of course," I said. He smiled and led me outside. Before I shut the door, I heard Lanie yell, "Cute babies" at me before she ran away from and angry Mikey. I pitied her somewhat, and would make her feel better later.

**~Sleepy time-skip brought to you be Greece~**

As I walked back into the house, I saw that everyone had calmed down from earlier. Lanie was sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 with Denise, Gil and Mattheiu were cheering them on, Arthur was just sitting on the couch reading, and Mikey was doing something I didn't know. I wondered around to find Mikey in here room. "What's up Mikey," I said. "Hey Alisha, how was your walk," she asked. "It was good. Toni and I bonded a little," I replied. "Good to hear," she said. "How are things going with you and Arthur," I asked. "What do you mean," she asked. "Oh nothing," I lied. I had a plan to get Arthur and Mikey together, but I need the help of everyone else to make it the success it would be!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey kiddies! Here's another chapter to the story! Enjoy, Desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: Later that night **

**Lanie's POV**

I was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops with Denise when it happened. We were enjoying the game when Alisha came downstairs with a devious look. Denise paused the game and looked at her. "What's up with you," she asked. Alisha just kept on smiling. "Arthur, do you like Mikey," she asked. "What do you mean," he asked. _I see where this is going, _I thought, but remained silent. "A-Arthur, I think she wants to know if you l-love Mikey," Mattheiu said. "Exactly," Alisha said. _Knew it, _I thought. "W-Well… I…. yes," Arthur said. "Good to know," Alisha said. "Well, lucky for you, Mikey loves you too," Alisha said. "Called It Toni! That'll be $20," I said, chuckling. "Si," he replied. "You guys took bets," Arthur said irritated. "Vho didn't," Gil said. We all, except for Arthur, laughed. "I have a plan to get you together," Alisha said. "Would any of you be interested?" "Count me in," said Denise. "ME too," I said. "Ze awesome me vill also help," Gil said. "You can count Mattie and I in," Toni said. Mattheiu nodded. "I am interested," Arthur reluctantly said. "Oh goody! Here's the plan…." (Five minutes of plan telling later) "We'll start Saturday morning, ok," Alisha said. We all agreed.

After, we all went back to what we were doing before. Denise and I were yelling harmless insults at each other while Gil and Mattie cheered us on and yelled insults at each other as well. We kept at it until about 10:30, realizing we had school in the morning. "Dammit, I totally forgot," Denise said. "Me too," I said. "Vhat di you forget, frau," Gil asked. "We have school on the morning," I replied. "8 am sharp," Denise said. We both groaned. "Should we drive you all to school tomorrow," Arthur asked. Mikey then came downstairs. "Sure, why not," Mikey said shrugging. We all just shrugged and went to our rooms. Everyone went to their rooms, including me and Gil. I was kind of used to his presence, so without even thinking, I began to change. It wasn't until I heard him clear his throat that I noticed him staring at me. His face was bright red like a tomato and his eyes were wide. "What's up Gil," I asked casually. (Yes, I am kind of oblivious when it comes to reading the mood.) "Uh, frau… you're changing in front of me," he said awkwardly. "What of it," I asked. I stared straight into his eyes and he turned away as his face blushed even more. I just laughed as I continued to change into my jam-jams. He had also changed, and by changed I mean he stripped into his boxers. Tonight, I wore a t-shirt that said "Jealous Much?" while Gil wore black boxers. "Do you always only wear your boxers to bed," I asked while I combed my hair out. "Do you alvays sleep vith no pants," he countered. "Touché," I said. He just chuckled as he left for our shared bathroom.

You know, I didn't find the whole 'rooming with a guy' all that awkward. In all honesty, it was actually very entertaining. Last night, Gil and I didn't get to sleep until around 3:30 am. We stayed up talking about random stuff. I learned that he had a brother, Ludwig, and that his parents died when he was about 12 and he had to raise little Ludwig by himself. I found out that he was a natural albino and that the little chick on his head was his best friend. I told him about me too! I told him that I moved into this apartment with Denise, Mikey and Alisha when I was in eighth grade, that Denise is my age, 17, and that I secretly made cakes and ate them with Alisha late at night when we can't sleep. Gil and I fell asleep not long after that. Tonight, however, was different. As soon as we laid our heads on the pillows, we were out like a light. I had a fantastic dream about Gil, although I'd never tell him that!

**~Sexy time-skip brought to you by France~**

The next morning, I woke up on my own. I felt two arms around my waist, a chest close to my face and legs intertwined with my own. I opened my eyes to find Gil holding me. He was still sleeping when I looked up at his face. You would've expected me to scream right? Wrong. True, we had only met two days ago, but as I said, I'm comfortable around him. It didn't bother me that we weren't dating either. Somehow, laying in his arms, felt right. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into his chest, which was unsurprisingly muscular. I listened to the sound of his breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest. It was really relaxing and made me feel peaceful. I turned my head to see the clock that read 2:45 am. I had time to kill, so I just lay in Gilbert's arms and listened to him breathe. He woke up about 30 minutes later, I could tell because I could hear him stir. I could feel his gaze on me, probably one of awkwardness, so I snuggled into him even more. I felt him tense up at first, but then relax and hold me tighter. I liked that, it made me feel tingly inside. I felt him move a strand of hair out of my face and twirl it around. I smiled a little at this. "Good morning, frau," he said quietly. We laid there for hours before I had the courage to look at him. He looked back at me and he smiled. "Hallo," he said. "Hello," I said back. We just smiled at each other until my door opened. Denise stood in the doorway with Mattheiu and looked at us with a smirk. "Morning guys," she said and she waved. I blushed but made no effort to move, neither did Gil. "Awesome morning," Gil said to Denise. "I can see that," she replied as she walked away with Mattheiu. He looked back at me then got out of bed. "I bet your pancakes are done," he said, holding his hand out for me. "Carry me," I said while holding my arms out. He chuckled and complied, picking me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. Alisha saw and howled while everyone else grinned at us or whistled. I just smiled as he put me down in a chair at the table. "Here's your pancakes bro," Mikey said. "Thanks Mikey," I said as I began to eat them. Gil and I looked at each other every so often, and made eye contact every time. This morning was perf, and I could tell nothing was going to ruin my mood, not even school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers! Here's another chapter to the story! This chapter may be a little longer than usual. Enjoy desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: Later that day at school**

**Date: January 10, 2013**

**Third-Person POV**

Denise sat in her third row back desk, tapping her pencil against it, waiting for class to end. At the moment, her second period Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Jones, was in the middle of a lecture on the importance of proper grammar. There was still 30 minutes left of class, and it didn't look like Mrs. Jones' lecture would be over anytime soon. Denise sighed and put her head down on her desk. Suddenly, the door opened and Principal Hemlock walked in with four people behind him. Denise picked up her head and what she saw made her stare in shock. "Class," Mrs. Jones said, "These four young men will be joining our class for the rest of the year." "Please introduce yourselves gentlemen," Principal Hemlock said.

**Denise's POV**

I sat there, completely shocked at the site before me; Gilbert, Toni, Arthur, and Mattheiu were standing there with binders and books. "Hallo, I am ze awesome Gilbert," Gil said with a cocky grin. "I am awesome!" "Hello, my name is Arthur and I look forward to spending the year with you all," Arthur said with a polite smile. "M-My name's Mattheiu," Mattie said while he tried to hide behind Arthur. "Hola amigos and amigas! My name is Antonio, but please call me Toni," Toni said with a smile and a wave. _What the hell are they doing here, _I thought. "Gentlemen, you can take a seat over there by Denise," Mrs. Jones said pointing at the empty seats around me. They walked over and took a seat. Gil just smirked at me as he walked by, Arthur smiled, Mattheiu blushed and smiled, and Toni gave me a high-five. Arthur and Mattheiu sat on my right and left sides and Toni and Gil sat behind them. "Alright class, back to the lesson," Mrs. Jones said. They entire class groaned as she began to talk again. I tuned her out for most of the lesson, only listening to a few things here and there. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to bother listening. _I need to know what their classes are, _I thought. I turned to them and asked for all of their schedules. How the heck this happened, I'll never know, but they all had the same schedule as me. I sighed and looked back at the clock; 5 minutes left. "We'll finish the lesson tomorrow. Pack up your things," Mrs. Jones said. We all did as we were told. Everyone then started to chat. I turned to them all and motioned them to gather around me. "Come hither children, I said. They all just laughed. "You all have the same schedule as me, so just stick with me ok," I said. "Understood," Toni said, fake saluting me. The other three just nodded or gave thumbs up. "What class is next," Mattheiu asked in his adorable quiet voice. Honestly, it's like he's a little kid or something; SO CUTE! "Next class is science. Then, its world history, then lunch, then math, the study hall," I explained. "What is our first period," Arthur asked. "P.E," I answered with an annoyed expression. "Ze awesome me is too awesome for P.E," Gil said as he pouted. "Well, you have to participate, or else," I said. "Or else what," Mattheiu said. "Or else you have to suffer the wrath of Jackson, the P.E. teacher," I said with a shiver.

"So why exactly are you guys here anyway," I inquired. "It vas Toni's idea," Gil said. "Well, I just thought it might give us more of a chance to bond," Toni said. He rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty smile. "It's cool," I said just as the bell rang. All the kids quickly shuffled out of the classroom and headed to their next class. The five of us were no exception. "Make sure you guys stick with me," I said, "Do exactly as I do and you won't die." They all nodded as we slipped out of the classroom and into the halls. I maneuvered through the hallways, looking behind me every five seconds to make sure I hadn't lost any of my roommates. Sure enough, they were on my tail, doing exactly as I did. We made it through the crowd and got to third period, science. My science teacher, Mr. Richmond, was a pretty cool guy; didn't yell a lot, made lessons interesting and stuff like that. The five of us piled into the classroom and went to talk to Mr. Richmond. "Hey, Mr. Richmond," I said, "We have some new students." "Oh," he said standing up and peering at us over his glasses, "Hello there gentlemen. My name is Mr. Richmond." "Hello, my name is Arthur. These are my friends Gilbert, Mattheiu, and Antonio, who prefers to be called Toni," Arthur said with a polite smile. "Nice to meet you," Toni said. "Hello sir," Mattheiu greeted. "Hallo," Gil practically yelled. "Just find an empty desk and sit there," Mr. Richmond informed.

The bell rang just as we all sat down. I sat in my regular seat, in the back corner of the room, and none of the guys sat next to me. Mattheiu sat in the front row, Gil one row up from me and over three seats, Toni was right behind Mattheiu in the second row, and Arthur was in the fourth row. Class began as usual, except that the guys introduced themselves the rest of the class. Today's lesson was about gravity; you know like who discovered it and what it is. I'm never bored in this class because I actually like science. Anyway, we just took notes for the first quarter of class, and then did an experiment where we all dropped rocks from the school roof to the ground. In all honesty, it was a pretty fun class period. The guys seemed to like it too!

Class ended not too much later. Next up is history. As I hurriedly went through the hallways, I saw my friends Olivia and Hannah making their way to class. We stopped and talked for about 30 seconds, but continued on our way. "Vho vas that," Gil questioned as we walked into history. "Those were my friends Olivia and Hannah," I replied simply. The whole introduction routine was continued throughout the day. We walked into the classroom, talked to the teacher, and then took random seats. My history teacher is Mr. Thompson. He's one of those 'ok' teachers who no one likes but no one hates either. He, like Mrs. Jones, was giving a long boring lecture. The lecture was on WW Duce, WW2 for those who've never heard the narrator for Hetalia. I knew almost everything about WW2 because of Hetalia! "In 1942, World War Two began. The two sides were the Axis Powers, consisting of Germany, Italy, and Japan, and the Allied Powers, consisting of Great Britain, France, The United States, Russia, China, and Canada," Mr. Thompson said. The lecture lasted the whole hour and was not very boring, because every time I thought about a World Map or saw one, my Hetalia fan girl mind kicked in. The map looked like one giant fan fiction!

When the bell rang again, it was time for lunch. I waited for most of the kids to clear out of the classroom before I actually stood up. The guys joined me and we walked to our lockers. Again, I'll never know how, but their lockers were right by mine. "Your teachers are pretty weird, huh, chica," Toni said. "If you say so." I rolled my eyes. "Denise, could you help me with my locker," Mattheiu asked. "Of course," I smiled. "What's the combo?" "17-43-7." I played with the lock a little and put in the combo. It opened without any trouble. "There you are, cutie," I said. He just blushed and mumbled something that sounded like a thank you. We grabbed our lunches and headed to the lunch room. When I walked in, I saw Olivia, Hannah and Lanie all sitting at our usual spot. "Hey my fellow otakus," I greeted as I walked up. "Hey bro, "Lanie replied smiling. "Hi Denise," Hannah said. "Hey Denise buddy," Olivia said, playfully punching my arm. "Olivia, Hannah, I'd like you to meet some people," I said pointing to the guys. "I am ze awesome Gilbert," Gil said with a smirk. "Ello ladies, my name is Arthur and it's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur said. "My name is Mattheiu," Mattie said. "Hola, mi amo Toni," Toni said. "So, why are you guys here exactly," Lanie questioned. "You know them," Olivia asked. "Can I tell them Denise," Lanie asked. "I don't care," I responded. "Cool. Prussia, Britain, these four live with Denise, me, Mikey, and Alisha," Lanie said. "Is that true, Greenland," Hannah asked. "Yup," I replied. "Vait, vhy do you guys call each other by countries," Gil asked. The other guys looked really confused. "That's because we all like this anime called Hetalia. It's all about the countries of the world. We all chose the ones we liked the most and now we sometimes call each other those names. I am Prussia and I am awesome. Hannah is Britain, Lanie is Greece and Denise is Greenland," Olivia explained. "Indeed," Hannah said. "Interesting," Toni said. They guys looked really uncomfortable after Olivia explained the countries thing. I was about to ask why, but the Mattheiu tapped my shoulder and asked me to follow him. I looked over to everyone else at the table, and they all made me go. Mattheiu led me out into the hallway, outside that janitor's closet. I looked at him curiously when he stopped. "What's up Mattheiu," I asked. HE cleared his throat. "Well, you see…."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This chapter contains some fluffy stuff but also a little more stuff. You'll understand as you read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Denise's POV**

Mattheiu led me out into the hallway. He stopped in front of the janitor's closet and looked at me. "What's up Mattheiu," I asked cautiously. He cleared his throat. But his face turned that brightest shade of red I've ever seen. "Well, you see…." He started. "What? What's wrong? Did someone bully you," I asked quickly. "No, it's none of that. It's just that… I know we've only known each other for two days but…" "But what," I asked. "Ilikeyoualotandwantyoutobemygirlfriend," he said with one breath. I gasped. "Mattheiu," I said. "I knew it. I knew you didn't like me," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. He turned around and began to walk away.

I didn't really think about what I did next. I just did it. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I turned him around and as soon as he was facing me, I pressed my lips against his. I felt him tense up, but kiss me back. I pushed him towards the wall, and we ended up by the janitor's closet door. Again, I didn't really think about what I was doing, I just did it. I twisted the knob and backed him inside. (I did all this while keeping our lips locked. Awesome huh?) I quickly locked the door and pushed him against the wall opposite of the door. "No, I don't like you," I said. "I love you." The only other times we broke the kiss was to breathe, which took about 5 seconds before we went back to our previous activity.

We must have been in there for about 5 minutes just having the best make-out session of my life. I know he like it to, because he was blushing so much! Surprisingly, no one tried to open the door while we were in there. Usually, like in movies and stuff, someone walks in on the two people in the closet; but not this time! Anyway, when we left the closet and I saw him in the light, I giggled. His lengthy hair was a little messed up and his glasses were lop-sided, not to mention his clothes were wrinkled. I can't imagine that I look any better, so I suggested we freshened up in the restrooms. He agreed quickly and practically ran into the boys' bathroom. I just laughed and casually walked to the girls' bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair looked like it does when I first wake up. My clothes were wrinkled a little, not too much, that I could easily fix. He looked at me and smiled as he blushed. "Did you mean what you said back there," he asked. "Of course I meant it! I would love to be your girlfriend, love," I replied. I walked over to him and held his hand as I led him back into the lunch room. When we got back to the table, I saw Gil looking at me with a wide idiotic grin. "Hey there guys," Lanie said, obviously trying not to smile. "What," I asked. That's when they all lost it. Toni and Lanie jumped up and ran over to us. "OMG bro! I'm so happy for you guys," she said and then proceeded to fan girl. "Si, good job amigo," Toni said, patting Mattheiu on the back. "Wait, what," I asked confused. "We knew you two liked each other," Arthur said. "And ve decided to help Birdie get together vith you," Gil finished. "You guys are idiots," I said smiling. "But you love us anyway," Lanie said.

Lunch ended not long after that. "See you guys later," Olivia said as she and Hannah walked away. "Bye," I said. "Meet you guys in math," Lanie yelled as she ran to her locker. "Frau has math vith us," Gil asked. "Yeah. Mikey and Alisha have study hall with us too," I said. "Splendid," Arthur cheered from his locker. "Dude, I almost forgot that you're British," I said. "What do you mean," Arthur said. "It's just… never mind. Come on guys." I waved Arthur off and took Mattheiu's hand. I led us all to math, where Lanie was waiting outside for us. "You guys are so cute together," she said. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You two would also make freakin' adorable babies!" I could tell my face turned bright red at that statement, but I already had a comeback. "I whispered back, "So would you and Gil." Her face turned red as she punched my arm. "Oh, you know it's true," I said. "What I said is even truer," she replied before going to take her seat. Lanie and I both sat in the second to last row, but she sat on one end and I sat on the other. Gil and Arthur sat by Lanie and Mattheiu and Toni sat by me.

**Third-Person POV**

Denise and Lanie didn't even bother to pay attention to today's lesson; they were too busy conversing and making faces at each other. They would pass notes, and it worked effectively because there were no teacher's pets in their row. Most of the conversation was about how they would get Alisha and Toni together. (Everything written in italics is what Denise said and everything in bold is what Lanie said.)

_So what are we supposed to do about Alisha and Toni?_** What do you mean? **_I mean like how are we going to get them together. _**Well, it seems to me that they already like each other, so maybe we should just do what Gil, Arthur, Toni, and I did for you and Mattie. **_What did you guys do? _**We just told Mattie to ask you out and not chicken out. **_Seems legit, we can try! _**Ok, I'll tell you about it more after class!**_ Ok!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey kids! Here's a new chapter to the story! My good friend helped me write this chapter and had helped in multiple others, so I just want to say, Thanks Denise! Enjoy desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: Otaku Manor, Saturday Night**

**Alisha's POV**

The lights were turned off and the only source of brightness in the house was the television, playing one of the year's scariest movies. It was said to be scary but I was a little...distracted to say the least. I looked on the ground to see Mikey and Arthur discussion something about chains? From what I could understand, they were talking about how well chains would work to kill someone. I shivered and then looked over at the end of the couch. Denise was sitting on Matthieu's lap, cheering on one of the characters (the killer). For the most part, she would yell at him to hide somewhere else or use a different weapon to kill them all. Mattheiu on the other hand was hiding in Denise's shoulder, too scared to even stare at the screen. He would wince every time someone screamed, while Denise would cry out in joy. In the middle of the couch were Gilbert and Lanie. The two were smiling and talking about the movie casually, sometimes commenting on how stupid the main characters were. I believe Gil would yell, "You stupid idiot! Ze awesome me says it is not vise to go in zere!" Denise would also comment on the main characters too, saying things like, "You frickin' idiot! Why would you go in there!" and "I told you, but you didn't listen did you? NO!"

I was squished against Toni, blushing a bit but not wanting to admit it to myself. I would sometimes glance over to him and catch him looking at me. Every time I looked at him, we made eye contact. He would blush most of the time, so would I, and then we would both quickly look away. He was so good looking, with his tan skin and green eyes and brown locks. I just wanted to squeal in excitement! After a while, I just decided not to look at him for a bit. I turned my attention back to the movie. I was just watching, peacefully, as the main character walked carefully through the house, when the killer pops out of nowhere and almost stabs her. I jumped a little, but two other people had a little more of a scare. "HOLY SHIT MOTHER TRUCKING NO OH MY GOSH!" I looked over and it was Gil who yelled that. He was now hiding behind a laughing Lanie. "Gil, that was hilarious! Your face was like, AHH! HAHA," Lanie laughed. "Zat is not cool, frau," Gil replied. I also heard, "OH MY MAPLE NO WAY AHHH!" That was Mattheiu. He was hiding behind a concerned looking Denise.

I need to get away for a moment to calm myself. I got up and look down. "I need to go to the bathroom." I looked up as I saw Toni standing up as well. He had also said the same thing. I blushed a bit/."Uh..Okay. Yeah." I sputtered out. Toni smiled and starting walking down the hall.

I followed him and soon we were standing by the bathroom. He stood, leaning against the wall across from me. We again were occasionally glancing at each other and blushing. It was pretty awkward. We stood in awkward silence for a good 3 minute when all of a sudden, Toni was right in front of me. "Hola Alisha," he breathed. "Hey," I managed to say. Before I had time to react, his lips were on mine. At first, I didn't know what to do. I liked this guy, a lot, and now he's kissing me! It didn't take me very long to figure out what to do. I closed my eyes and thought back to all those yaoi doushinjis. The guys always kissed back, so I just copied them. I kissed him back, and I stood there, in sweet paradise. Then, he pulled back and smiled at me. "Amiga, I would like to be more than amigos, if that's ok with you." I felt my face heat up and could be really sure that my face was red. "I…I'd like that," I said. He responded by kissing my cheek. I giggled. He laced his fingers through mine and we walked downstairs.

As soon as we got downstairs, the scariest part of the movie came on. I was the part when the killer went on a killing spree and killed all the characters with different weapons. "Aren't you scared," Toni asked me. "Nah, but some people are." As soon as I said that, Denise, Lanie and Mikey screamed. Lanie was like, "AHHH!" She was so scared she was trying to run away, but only ended up falling off the couch, pulling Gil with her. She immediately hugged Gil in fright. Gil put his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings into her hair in an effort to calm her down. Denise screamed and flew from her seat, over the back of the couch, and onto the floor behind the couch. Mattheiu joined her and tried to be brave for her but failed miserably. Mikey kicked her feet when she screamed and flipped the coffee table. She was now hiding behind Arthur, who was comforting her.

I was unfazed by this scene and smiled happily as I walked to my friends. "Who's the scared one now," I cackled. "You know, if I hadn't almost peed my pants, I would kill you," Mikey said. "Come at me bro," I taunted. "Works for me," Denise said as she tackled me to the ground. "Mikey, Lanie, you coming," she asked. "Hell yeah," Mikey said. She got up and yelled "Dog Pile on Alisha!" We all dog pilled on Alisha as she laughed. Lanie was the first one off. "Why you leaving so soon," Mikey asked. "I'm hungry," she said as she walked into the kitchen. It was then that I realized that I too, was hungry. We all filled into the kitchen to see Lanie cooking. "Vhat ya making, frau," Gil asked as he walked up to her. "Wurst," she said simply. "Alright," Gil exclaimed as he sat at the table with the rest of us. "So I see the plan worked," Arthur said. "What plan," I asked. "The rest of us conspired to get you and Toni together," Denise explained. "Yeah, even Toni was in on it," Mattheiu said. "Why would you guys do that," I asked with fake hurt. "Well you know how we all got Denise and Mattheiu together," Mikey said. "Well, we all did the same for you," Lanie finished. "Ja," Gil agreed as he raided the fridge. "You guys," I said. "Besides, we can have a little friend time later," Lanie said, using air quotes around 'friend time'. I knew what she meant; YAOI READING TIME! "I'd love to," I chuckled.

Lanie was done with the food a little later. "Dude, your cooking is awesome," Mikey said. "Not as awesome as yours," she smiled. "Thanks for the food," I said. "Ja, it is delicious," Gil said. "Thanks guys," Lanie said. We all sat there eating when all of a sudden Denise said, "You what would be fun to do with friends at school?" "What," Mattheiu asked. "Burn it to the ground," she cackled. "Seems legit," I said. "I'd help any day of the week," Lanie said. "Why would you do such a thing," Arthur said, obviously appalled at the idea. "Dunno," Denise said. We all then launched into a discussion on how exactly we would go about burning it down. Then, out of nowhere, Mikey was like, "Alisha, you and Toni would make cute babies." I blushed and looked at Toni; he was blushing too. "I could see that," Gil said. "Ya, well sometimes, a bird and a fish fall in love but that doesn't meant that they make a nest and have fish-bird babies," I said. "But you two aren't fishes and birds so… your argument is invalid," Lanie said smirking. "Oh shut up," I said.

"Well, I'm gonna head on up to bed," Denise announced. "I'll come too," Mattheiu said. "I guess we should too, huh Gil," Lanie said. "Ja." "We'll just leave you two alone," Mikey said as she dragged Arthur upstairs. That just left Toni and I in the kitchen. "I had a good night," I said. "Si, me too," Toni said. He kissed me on the cheek and we went upstairs to bed. Only I didn't sleep because I met Lanie downstairs and we read a bunch of yaoi doushinjis and watched Hetalia. All in all, it was an awesome night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Enjoy desu!**

**~Neko-chan**

**Setting: Sunday afternoon**

**Mikey's POV**

Today was just one of those lazy days, ya know? Like when you and you and your friends just kind of chill, well it was just one of those days. I was just enjoying myself on the couch with a good book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and hanging out with my friend, and new roommate, Arthur. I was all curled up on the couch, with the book resting on my knees that were pulled up close to my chest. Hanging out with Arthur is always fun because he's one of those people who is relatively easy to be around. The others were all out doing other things today, so it's just Arthur and I. Denise and Mattheiu drove up to Flagstaff and went ice-skating, Alisha and Toni said something about a park and a movie, and who knows what Gil and Lanie are doing, I believe there was something about Graffiti? I honestly don't want to know, but if they end up in jail, I'm not saving them. Anyway, I doubt that any of them will be back anytime soon, so it's whatever.

Arthur and I were just being casual, doing casual things, until he opened his mouth and said something. "Say, Mikey, would you like some tea?" I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn he sounded nervous. I didn't know why, so I just casually brushed it off and said with a smile, "Yeah, I'd like that." He nodded, rose from the couch, and strolled into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, my heart began to race. Why it was doing that, I have no clue. Maybe it was because I've had the biggest crush on him. Honestly, it's not that hard to believe, I mean really, we sleep in the same bed at night for crying out loud! I didn't notice that Arthur had walked back in until he was right in front of my face. "Here's your tea, love," he said handing me the warm mug. "Thanks," I replied as I took the mug. We sat there in more silence for a while. There was the occasional sipping of the tea, but other than that, nothing.

I was so absorbed in my book, that I didn't notice him staring at me. All I felt was someone watching me, so like a normal person; I looked up to find Arthur intently looking at me. "Uh, Arthur?" "Oh, I'm so sorry Mikey," he apologized. "It's just that you look so cute reading that book." "Okay then," I mumbled. More silence. I looked up at him every once in a while. I had to admit, he looked pretty good sitting over there. Then, he said something again. "Mikey, there's something I would ask you." I tried to act casual. "What's up bro?" _Well, that didn't sound as cool as it did in my head, _I thought, mentally kicking myself for that reply. "Well, you see… it's just that I… Um..," He started. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Mikey, I'm in love with you and want you to be my other half." I just stared at him.

_What did he just say? Did he just say that he loves me? Oh my… This is the best day of my life, _I thought excitedly. So many thoughts rushed through my mind that I felt like fainting. I must have stared at him for quite a while because he started to look embarrassed and uncomfortable. "It's okay if you don't love me back, I just needed to get it off my chest," he said. I just kept staring at him, out of pure shock. He liked me back, he returned my feelings; it feels so awesome. I was going to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. Then, more silence. The silence was crushing me, filling me with anticipation. Something changed on the British man's face. He went from a look of embarrassment to a look of determination. He must have made some kind of internal decision. He looked at me and moved closer to me. He ended right in front of me and removed the book from my hands. Then he leaned in close and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

His lips were surprisingly soft and warm. I had literally been dreaming of this moment. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was just a soft kiss, but there was so much passion behind it. We stayed like that for a good while, which I didn't mind. When he finally pulled away, I missed the warmth of his lips. I then finally found my voice again. "Arthur, I love you too. And I would be more than happy to be your other half." He smiled. "Thank you, love." We locked gazes and I could tell that he really did love me. It made me smile. I crawled over to him and laid my head in his lap. I smiled up at him as he played with my hair. We ended up putting in a sappy RomCom. It was a really great day until Alisha stormed in.

She slammed the door open and laughed like America does all the time. "Mikey, bby, I'm home," she said. "Alisha, bby, I'm home too," I replied. She rolled her eyes. "So what have you two been up to," she asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, you know, the usual," I chuckled. "You know what we should do," Toni said. "What," I asked. "We should have a quadruple date, even though Lanie and Gil aren't a couple," he said. "Yet. They aren't a couple yet," Alisha corrected. We all laughed. "Sounds like a plan Toni," Arthur said. Toni and Alisha joined Arthur and I on the couch to watch the movie. "Ugh! What is this crap," Alisha complained. "It's called 'What's Your Number'," I answered. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

The Denise and Mattheiu came home later. Denise had a black eye. "The hell happened Denise," I asked. "She got into a fight with a girl who insulted me," Mattheiu said. "She deserved it! No one calls you weak and stupid and gets away with it," she defended. "Did you beat the crap out of the other girl," Alisha asked. "I'm curious." "Bro, I broke her nose and gave her two black eyes," Denise stated proudly. "Thank you for defending me," Mattheiu said. "I'd do anything for you."

Just then, Lanie and Gilbert burst through the door, out of breath. "What have you two been up to," Arthur asked. They just laughed. "Oh you know, graffietied some buildings, punched some thugs, the usual," Gilbert replied. "Best night ever," Lanie said between breaths. The two high fived each other and squished into the couch with the rest of us. "So about that quadruple date," Toni said. "What quadruple date," Denise asked. Mattheiu, Denise, Lanie, and Gilbert looked confused as the situation became awkward…


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter, my lovely readers. Please enjoy desu!**

**~Neko- chan**

**Setting: The Next Morning**

**Third-Person POV**

Mikey and Lanie were hanging out on the couch at around 3 am, watching the first movie of the Twilight series. The two hadn't been able to sleep, so they just both ended up in the living room. Now why were they watching Twilight is uncertain, but they were watching it anyways. They left their rommies to sleep alone, which was very saddening, but whatever. They guys were leaving in the morning to visit some friends and family for a few days, so the girls would be alone again. That's probably why the two girls couldn't sleep. Denise and Alisha were still sleeping with their roomies, so Mikey and Lanie just let them sleep.

"Honestly, Edward looks constipated throughout the entire movie," Mikey said. "That's what I'm saying," Lanie agreed. They had made popcorn earlier and it was almost gone now. "And Bella's just like 'Oh, I don't notice his face'," Lanie said. "It awesome how we think alike," Mikey said. They knuckle-bumped. "Isn't it though," Lanie replied. They heard footsteps and turned toward the stairs. It was everyone else. "What're you two doing up," Denise asked sleepily. "Oh, you know, just watching TWILIGHT," Mikey replied, putting emphasis on 'Twilight'. "Mon dieu," Denise said with a face palm. "Really ladies," Arthur said. "Why are you two up this early?" "The real question is, why are you NOT up this early," Lanie replied. "But ve are up zis early," Gil said. "Are you really," Mikey asked. "For all you know, this is a dream." "But it's not," Alisha replied. "OMG! SHUT UP GUYS! THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART," Lanie yelled.

**~A little while later (Like 10 minutes)~**

"Remind me again we we're watching this again," Denise complained. "If you don't like it, I'll make sure you loathe it," Alisha said. Denise just laid her head on Mattheiu's lap. He just smiled and played with her hair. "His hair is like Netherland's," Lanie said. "It defies gravity and stuff." "I know right," Mikey said.

**~Gentlemanly time-ship brought to you by Iggy (around 10 am)~**

The guys had left for the airport at around 8 am, leaving after they dropped Mikey, Denise, Alisha and Lanie off at school. (They left the car in the parking lot and took a cab.) The girls were all in their third period classes. Denise felt lonely without Mattheiu and the guys with her in classes and she paid little attention to the day's lessons. Her thoughts would always wonder back to all of her memories of the eight of them, goofing off and having a good time. When Denise and Lanie met up at lunch, they both sulked together; Denise missed her shy Canadian boyfriend already, and Lanie missed her boastful Prussian friend, whom she had a crush on. When Olivia and Hannah came and sat down, the tried to lighten the mood with some jokes, which worked.

Mikey was missing Arthur; the Brit really lightened her mood, even more now that they were dating. She missed his voice and just everything about him. Alisha felt the same way. Her Spaniard boyfriend was missing and she was in a sulky mood. She just wanted to hold his hand and listen to him talk to her in his sexy Spanish voice. They girls knew they had to be strong, and hold out until they all returned home on Friday. The rest of their school day was a little more cheerful and easier to get through when they thought about Friday.

Unfortunately, when they got home, things took a turn for the worst. Today was a long day, so Alisha thought of a good way to help; Anime. "My friends gather 'round mama as we watch some Ouran High School Host Club," she said motioning for the others to join her in the living room. Soon, OHSHC was on and everyone was absorbed in the show. "I know we've seen this show many times before," Mikey said. "But it never gets old." "You said it," Denise agreed. "You know, if they were real," Mikey said. "I'd want Kaoru." "Hikaru and Tamaki are mine," Lanie said. Alisha and Denise both said, "Kyouya." "No, Kyouya's mine," Denise said. "What you talkin 'bout," Alisha argued. "He's mine."

"No, he's mine!"

"No. He's mine."

Soon, the two started shouting insults at each other. "Well, your hair is stupid," Denise yelled. "Not as stupid as yours," Alisha countered. They then proceeded to get into a huge argument. Lanie and Mikey just watched the scene play out, too afraid to step in. The argument lasted for about five minutes until, "It's not my fault that you want what's already mine," Denise screamed. "You know, I wish I never helped you and Mattheiu get together," Alisha yelled. "Oh yeah, well I wish I never helped you and Arthur hook up," Denise yelled back. "How could you," Alisha was shocked. "How could I! How could you," Denise cried. "That's it! I'm done," Alisha yelled. "I'm not talking to you," Denise screamed. "Good!" Alisha yelled. "Fine!" Denise yelled back. They both turned away from each other and went opposite ways. Denise ran upstairs, slammed her door, and locked it. Alisha went outside and sat on the porch. Mikey and Lanie just looked at each other, then to where Denise and Alisha ran away, then back to each other. "So what do we do now," Lanie asked. "I'm not really sure," Mikey responded. "Should we just leave them alone," Lanie questioned. "Maybe we should. They just need to calm down," Mikey sighed. "Whatever you say," Lanie replied. They both turned back to the anime, but quickly put in Hetalia. Both girls fell asleep out in the living room that night. Mikey was curled up against the couch arm with a blanket and Lanie was sprawled out on the floor with a pillow. Neither Alisha nor Denise slept that night. They were busy bawling. They couldn't believe what they said to each other.

When Mikey woke up the next morning, it was 6 am. "Dude, doesn't Denise usually wake up this early," she asked to no one. All she heard was muffled sobs coming from Denise's room. She rose from her sleeping place, and walked into the kitchen. Alisha was sitting in a chair, staring at the table-top. Mikey tapped her shoulder, and when Alisha turned around, Mikey was shocked. Alisha's face was red and her eyes were puffy. Her entire expression was just lifeless and sorrow. "Alisha," Mikey began, only to be cut off. "Just don't Mikey," Alisha said. "I'm sorry, I just can't right now." She then went back to looking at the table. Mikey walked out of the kitchen and went back to the couch. "Looks like we won't be going to school anytime soon," she mumbled as she flipped on some Hetalia. This fight was only going to get worse as time went on. The only way to fix it was if they apologized to each other. Lanie woke up a little later, around 8:30 am. "Mikey, why aren't we at school," she asked. "We won't be going to school for a while Lanie," Mikey replied with a sheepish grin. "But it'll be okay, I promise." Lanie just smiled and watched Hetalia while Denise and Alisha stayed where they were.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating yesterday, I was busy helping my family and I had no idea about what write! But, never fear, for I have something now! P.S. There are a lot of time skips because I can and I'm lazy. Enjoy desu! **

**~Neko-chan**

**Setting: Friday Night (about 7:30)**

**Mikey's POV**

It was quiet in the house, the perfect time to take a nap; I was doing that exact thing. My pillow was soft and warm and my blanket was so soft and cuddly! Everything was right in the world, and then there was yelling.

"Dammit Denise!"

"Don't you 'Dammit Denise' me!"

"I'll do whatever I want!"

"Shut up!"

I swear, this has been going on for a week; the constant bickering, the constant yelling. Sure, it had gotten better since Monday, but it was still bad. They couldn't even stay in the same room for five minutes without bursting into an argument. It was horrible. To make matters worse, the guys would be back in a bit. What would they think when they came back to all of this, not to mention they were bring back some friends, so what would they think. I rolled out of bed and opened my door. Sure enough, there were Denise and Alisha, arguing once again. "Seriously you two," I asked. "You're gonna do this half an hour before the guys get back?" They both just looked at the floor. "That's what I thought. Now, go get dressed and meet me downstairs," I ordered. They went to their rooms, but not before giving each other dirty looks. I sighed and went back into my room to change. I put on one of Arthur's shirts that he left (it's just a light pink dress shirt that I buttoned up), a pair of faded blue jeans and my flip flops. I combed my hair out and put on my glasses.

When I came out, I walked downstairs and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and waited for the other three. Denise came down next. She was wearing an orange shirt with the words 'Wicked lot of moose, eh' written on it with a picture of the actual country of Canada on it. She was wearing black skinny jeans and flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. "Hey Mikey," she greeted. "Hey Denise," I replied. She sat down next to me. Then Lanie came down. She was wearing one of Prussia's shirts that he left (a white t- shirt with the Prussian flag on it), black skinny jeans and combat boots. She just left her hair down but put a flower in it. "Hi ladies," she smiled as she sat on the arm chair. "Hey Lanie," Denise smiled. "Hey child," I said. Lastly, Alisha came down. She was wearing a white shirt with a tomato on it, maroon skinny jeans, and flip flops. "Hey," was all she said as she sat next to me on the couch. "Hey Alisha," I said. "Hey bro," Lanie greeted. She just glared at Denise and Denise did the same.

We all sat in silence for what seemed like hours. "Brb guys," Lanie said as she stood up. She then walked back upstairs to do who-knows-what. Denise promptly went upstairs as well. "I've got to get something," she said. "You know, you two have to fix this," I said. "I'll apologize when she does," Alisha commented. "Then go up there and talk to her," I pointed to the stairs. "Okay, okay." She walked up the stairs and all I heard was silence. Then, I heard some muffled whispers, then yelling. Just then, the guys walked in with some others. As soon as they heard the yelling they looked at me. I just motioned them all to come sit with me. They complied.

"It's not my fault!" Alisha screamed.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Denise countered.

"Why can't you both just get over it," Lanie joined.

"Shut up Lanie," Denise and Alisha yelled in unison.

"Why can't you and Mikey just leave it alone!"

Then, I heard loud footsteps. Lanie came running down the stairs, crying. She ran straight out the front door. I quickly went to the door, followed by Gilbert. She was sitting on the porch, bawling. I brought her back inside and sat her on the couch next to Gilbert. I was really irritated now. "DENISE! ALISHA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. I heard the yelling stop and then saw them coming down the stairs with guilty expressions. I had calmed down a bit and spoke with a firm tone. "You two were too busy arguing that you didn't notice how big of jerks you were being." I looked over at Lanie, who was still crying. Some of the guys' friends were trying to calm her down. All four of the guys were next to me, looking sternly at Alisha and Denise. "You see what happened. You guys have to get over it and stop fighting," I said. "You've been fighting all week and it's getting old." Denise and Alisha looked at each other. "She's right, you know," Arthur said. "Fighting isn't going to solve your problems," Mattheiu added.

Denise sighed, "Alisha, I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too." "We cool?" "We cool." They smiled and hugged. Then they walked past me and sat down on both sides of Lanie. "Lanie," Alisha said. "I'm sorry." "Me too, Lanie." Lanie looked up and sniffled. "It's ok guys." She wiped her eyes and smiled. Alisha and Denise hugged her and helped her stand up. "Well, now that that's settled," I started. "You four mind introducing your friends?" "Ja! Ze awesome me vill," Gil smiled. "Zis is my bruder, Ludwig, his boyfriend Feliciano, Toni's friend Lovino, Birdie's bruder Alfred and our good friend Francis!" They all smiled and waved when their names were called. "Together, Francis, Gilbert and I make up the 'Bad Touch Trio'," Toni announced.

Denise suddenly yelled, "I knew it! I knew they were them!" "You knew they were who," Alisha asked. "They're the countries," Denise explained. All the guys gaped. "H-How did you know that," Alfred asked. "Wait you are," Lanie exclaimed. "I see it now," I said smiling. "I knew that because in this anime, Hetalia, the characters represent the countries of the world, and they look exactly like you," Denise stated. "Why didn't you say something sooner," Alisha asked. "I just wanted to make sure I was right. When Toni said 'Bad Touch Trio', I knew it was them." "Oh," Alisha replied. "If you know so much, which countries are we," Francis questioned. "Oh, that's easy," Denise said. "Ok, Alfred is America, Mattheiu is Canada, Lovino and Feliciano make up Southern and Northern Italy, Ludwig is Germany, Arthur id Britain, Francis is France, Gilbert is Prussia and Toni is Spain." Everyone just gasped. "She is correct," Arthur mumbled.

"Holy Mother Russia," Lanie said. "Then that means that Alisha, Denise, and Mikey are dating Spain, Canada and Britain." "Yeah, you're right," I said blushing madly. "Wait, what about you and Prussia," America asked. "What do you mean," Lanie asked. "Ze awesome me zinks he vants to know if we are dating, frau," Prussia said. "Oh, I guess we kind of are, huh," Lanie blushed. Alisha smiled and walked towards Lanie and Prussia with Denise. Alisha stood behind Prussia and Denise stood behind Lanie. "One," Alisha said. "Two," Denise said. "Three," they both shouted together. Alisha pushed Prussia and Denise pushed Lanie at each other. They ended up bumping into each other and locking lips. "Now, there is no guessing," Denise said. "There's no doubt you're dating." Lanie pulled away and looked at the ground blushing. Prussia did the same, but they were holding hands. "CUTE," I yelled as I hugged Lanie and Prussia.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS, HOW'VE YA BEEN? I'm sorry I haven't updated lately it's just that I've been REALLY lazy and busy with the beginning of school. Anyway, I have a new chapter for you all to read and enjoy. It's kind of a mix between crack and a drama. It doesn't really matter though, so just read it and enjoy it! KAWAII FUCKING DESU KA! *wink wink***

**~ Neko- chan**

**Setting: Same night (8:45)**

**Third –Person POV**

After many minutes of awkwardness, the girls had FINALLY gotten over the fact that they all had a boyfriend. Everyone sat around the kitchen table, socializing normally, when Alisha had an idea. "You guys, we should play team poker!" "What is team poker," Toni asked. "Team poker is like regular poker," Lanie said. "Except you have a team and your team sends one person to represent the whole team each round. There are three rounds throughout the whole game." "Oh," Toni smiled. "Shall we play," Alisha asked. Everyone agreed and split into teams. Team one consisted of Denise, Lanie, America, France, Britain, and Spain. Team two consisted of Alisha, Mikey, Prussia, Canada, Italy, Romano and Germany. The sides decided whom to send to the table and the game began.

Team one (Team Kick-Ass) sent Denise to the field. Team two (Team Awesome) sent Alisha to the field. The two immediately began playing a hard core game of poker. The two were at a stale mate for most of the game; always one-upping each other. Then finally, Alisha scored the final points and Team Awesome won round one. In round two, the reps were Canada and France. There was no competition here, seeing as how France won easily because he was part of the BTT. Canada never stood a chance, poor guy. The third round was quickly under way. The participants were Lanie and Mikey. This round lasted as long as Alisha and Denise's, but only one could succeed. Lanie and Mikey tried to out-do the other, but neither did until Lanie made the last move, winning the round and the game.

"And that's how it's done," Lanie said with a smirk. She played her last cards and beat Mikey by twenty-seven points. Mikey sighed in defeat and Lanie jumped up on the table. Mikey then yelled at her to get down and she did. "Well, that was fun but I'm tired," America yawned. "I am too," Italy said. "Ve'll be heading to our hotel zen," Germany explained. Everyone said their goodbyes as France, Germany, Romano, Germany, Italy and America left. "So, what now," Britain asked. "We should play Risk," Denise said. "But like, strip Risk!" "YUS," Lanie exclaimed. "NO! I WILL NOT," Britain yelled. Lanie and Denise pulled out their puppy-dog faces. "Pwease," Denise asked. "No. I will not," Britain refused. "Iggy, we're playing," Mikey stated, dragging everyone into the kitchen for a good old game of strip Risk!

**~Gravity defying time skip brought to you by Netherlands' hair~**

It had been two long hours since the game first started; it'd been one hell of a game. Prussia only had on a shirt (only a shirt, nothing else), Alisha and Mikey only had on their bras and pants, Denise and Lanie were in nothing but a bra and underwear, Canada had a maple leaf (only a maple leaf), Spain had his pants on and Britain had on a waiter's apron (how, I don't know). At the current moment, Denise was about to take away Lanie's territory, Canada, when all of a sudden, Lanie flipped the table. "KAWAII FUCKING DESU KA," she yelled. "I will NOT be losing any more territory OR clothing." "Oh, yeah," Denise smirked. Lanie's eyes widened and she ran away, Denise right on her tail. Everyone else filed out of the kitchen to watch. The two made it up the stairs when they heard screaming. Denise came running back with a purple bra in her hands. She was snickering and laughing her ass off. "Is that what I think it is," Alisha asked. "Depends on what you think it is," Denise chuckled. "Is that Lanie's bra," Mikey asked. "Why yes, yes it is," Denise howled. All four of the guys were blushing a very dark red. Alisha, Mikey, and Denise were laughing hysterically until Lanie came down. She had just put on a blue bra and came down. She had a look of embarrassment and anger on her face. She was more embarrassed. "Denise," she started. "I can't believe you did that." "Oh Lanie, I'm sorry bro," Denise replied smiling. Denise threw Lanie's bra at Prussia and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room so Lanie couldn't get revenge. Prussia literally fainted as Lanie's bra hit his face. He also had a nosebleed.

Everyone suddenly remember that all Canada had on was a maple leaf and all Prussia had on was a shirt. All the girls screamed and ran from the room. All the guys just sighed and carried Prussia over to the kitchen, where they put on his boxers. Canada just fled from the room and up to his and Denise's shared room, earning fan girl shrieks from Alisha, Lanie, Mikey and Denise.

When Canada came back down, (fully pajama-ed) everyone had seemed to calm down. Prussia was awake, Denise and Lanie were sleeping on the couch, Mikey and Alisha were playing Go Fish, and Britain and Spain were watching T.V. After a while, Prussia carried Lanie to their room and Canada carried Denise to their room. Everyone else just walked.

There was a silence throughout the house as the residence slept. This was how the house stayed for the rest of the night.


	15. Careless Whisper

**OMIGOSH! Hello again, my kiddies. I'm back, with another chapter for you to indulge in. It's full of awesomeness and loveliness. Before we get started, I just want to say that I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to, nor do I own the song 'Careless Whisper' by George Michael. NOW, LET THE SEXINESS BEGIN!**

**Setting: Random day at random time**

**Third Person POV**

Sometimes, Lanie is left home alone. When she is left home alone, it means that the other people in the house have left her because they had something else to do. Also when Lanie is home alone, she tends to be a bit different then when she's around others. She usually takes her stereo out of her room, plugs it in in the living room, and cranks it up to the maximum volume. She has a playlist specifically made for such an occasion.

Today, the other members of the household have left Lanie home alone. Alisha and Mikey went out shopping, Prussia and Spain went with France to do something 'inappropriate', and England and Canada took Denise to see a movie. Lanie didn't want to do anything, so they left her home. None of them knew what Lanie did when she was home alone, and Lanie planned to keep it that way. She set up her stereo in the living room and checked to make sure that no one was home. When she decided that no one was, she turned on her favorite song, Careless Whisper by George Michael. Lanie cranked up the song, walked into the kitchen and began to sing:

_(Sexy saxophone intro) _

_I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor._

_As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes._

_I'm never gonna dance again; guilty feet have got no rhythm. _

_Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool._

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I'd been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you!_

_(Sexy guitar solo)_

_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend._

Lanie didn't hear the door open and eight pairs of feet shuffle inside the house. She was too busy listening to the song while making pancakes. The eight people that walked in and crowded around the doorway to the kitchen. Lanie turned around with a plate full of pancakes in her hands, and was met with the smirking faces of Denise, Mikey, Alisha, England, Canada, Spain and Prussia. She looked at them with a blank expression for a moment, but replaced it with a smirk.

"Hey guys," was all she said as she walked past her roommates and sat on the couch. "What have you been up to," Alisha asked. "Nothing really," Lanie replied. "So what was that song about," Mikey asked. "And why did you make pancakes," Denise piped in. "I happen to like that song, thank you and does it matter why I have pancakes," Lanie said nonchalantly. "You can't just make pancakes for no reason," England said. "Can't I though," Lanie said. "Free country, I do what I want." "I don't understand, chica, why would you just make them," Spain asked. "Because I can and I'm hungry," Lanie said while munching on her pancakes. "Well, I think it's perfectly ok," Canada said. "I made some for you Canada," Lanie pointed to the kitchen. "WOO," Canada yelled as he ran into the kitchen. "So, frau, how vas your day," Prussia asked as he sat down next to Lanie. "It was good," she replied. "It was really good." She smiled as her friends conversed. She felt good inside, obviously because of the pancakes. "Oh pancakes, how I love you," she mumbled. Denise laughed at her and said, "They love you too Lanie!" "Correction! We love you too," Alisha yelled as she glomped Lanie. "I love you guys too," Lanie laughed. It was a good day, indeed.

**WHAT'D YA THINK? Was that fluffy or what? It was short as hell, I know, but I thought it was fucking awesome. It was supposed to be one of those boss filler chapters. If you didn't, tell me. Anyway, that was fun to write and I hope all you bitches liked it too!** **I'll see you all soon! I love you all!**

**~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome**


	16. I NEEDZ YOU TO READ THJS

**READ:**

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	17. KEEP CALM AND READ DAMMIT

**Hey there friendship! Sorry that you all thought I was dead. I'm not. I came to tell you all that CL is very sorry that she hasn't updated any of her stories in a long time. But fear not my children, for I shall make more chapters for you. Until then, please just remember this saying. Remember it, and you shall live on in this world.**

_**KEEP CALM AND SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU. WE'RE LIKE GERMANS IN THE SKY. WE ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE POTATOES IN THE SKY.**_

**Remember what I tell you. This will help you in your journey throughout time and space itself. (It'd be better if you had a T.A.R.D.I.S., but you don't so too bad.) That is all for now. Don't give up on my kiddies; The Captain Lanifer Era has only just begun.**

**Love,**

**~Captain Lanifer~ **_** *insert sexy France wink here***_

**P.S. I believe that GerIta should be full-out cannon. If you agree, write a review that says**_**; GerIta Shall Be Cannon. It Is Prophecy. **_**You have to write it exactly like that, minus the italics. **

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.**


End file.
